Everyone is here
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: Everyone is waiting for me... They are watching me...


_**I don't know if I should be proud or feel dumb... I got the song lyrics myself by listening to the song about three times. If it's wrong...I don't care. I think it's a remixed version because it doesn't have the yeah in it and it is different... Thanks Celestial.**_

_**Song belongs to Switchfoot: I dare you to move; characters belong to SEGA and the idea of songfics... I have no idea.**_

**Song Lyrics**

Normal

A room of metal, the very smell was metallic... You could almost swear the people living here were made of metal themselves. Except for the fact they eat their food and drink their coffee. Their places at their desks with the computers with thousands of wires attached to the back.

Each person drenched in a white coat with a pocket of the left side. The same for all...

One stood out from the rest, a creature... In the middle of the circular room was a capsule with green fluid and a creature seemingly resting inside. Pipes, wires and many more contraptions were attached to the capsule and some to the very creature itself.

**Welcome to the planet**

**Welcome to existence**

They all stood watching...waiting as one human place its fingers along the keys and typed in the commands they had waited for.

**Everyone's here**

**Everyone's here**

The liquid emptied and the capsule lowered to the floor, the creature following suit and lay on the cold steel floor. Its eyes closed and its limbs still.

**Everybodies watching you now**

**Everybody waits for you now**

Standing there watching for what may happen... The hope that this may be the one that they were working so long for...but the creature did not move...not one part moved... After the wires disconnected, the creature seemed to have lived its last.

**What happens next**

**What happens next**

A young girl, spying on what she was told as not to be, she took advantage of this day and hour when they would not notice her presence. When she saw the creature not move... She wished, from deep within her heart...

The supervisor of the program shook his head...this was another one... They thought this one would make it. He almost pushed the button for disposal when...

**I dare you to move**

The creature stirred, its hand twitched and clenched. Receiving its first gasps of the cold metal air.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

It pushed itself to its knees and soon enough was standing on two feet.

The scientists stared in wonder at the creature.

But the girl, who wished his life to be, was overjoyed. Of what had this creature been through, that now it has the right to live...above the others that had failed. No others would be sacrificed...

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

She ran to greet the creature but the supervisor held her back. "What are you doing here? This thing is dangerous! You can't go near it, you understand?" She nodded with sadness on her face. She was determined that she must meet this creature properly some other time.

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

She stayed in her room, wanting to meet that creature face to face; its very eyes taunted her. The glowing crimson orbs hidden behind the dark mist it lay beyond.

While she dreamed of her first real friend... Her grandfather, the supervisor…showed the creature of the marvellous work of the many humans of the metal planet they lived on.

**Welcome to the fallout**

**Welcome to resistence**

The professor, as the people referred to him as. Took the creature to the place of where they would test him of his strength.

**The tension is here**

**The tension is here**

He told the creature of what he must do and handed him some shoes and gloves of his size. With the command the creature obeyed.

**Between who you are and who you could be**

**Between how it is and how it should be**

The girl, too desperate to wait...once again watched as the creature ran through obstacles and destroyed powerful machines made to kill him.

A large missile that exploded on impact... hit him… The smoke slowly settling but the silence didn't cease.

She pleaded in her mind that he would be okay, that he could be her friend and be what the others were not.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

The smoke cleared and the creature lay on the pile of destroyed machines, not moving and covered in its own blood.

A small beep on a nearby machine told of his quick death. Tears fell down the girls' cheeks, falling onto her sky blue clothing. Another lost another sacrifice not worth it.

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

The professor walked away to call the cleaners. The girl hiding in the darkness while he passed her.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

Despite the danger, she ran to the area where he had fallen...to find he was already standing up...

**Like to do never happened**

**To do never happened**

She smiled even with the minor shock in her body. The creature was standing there looking at her. She could hear talking coming from the hall, her grandfather would return soon. She grabbed the creatures arm and quickly ran down a different hall. Without any trouble they got to a room with simple items.

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

She sat on the bed while he stood at the closed door. He was looking at her large mirror, of what kind of vile creature was he? His very appearance looked like a demon of evil dominance personafied... Surely nothing but evil roamed his heart and mind...

**Where can you run to, to escape from yourself**

**Where you gunna go**

**Where you gunna go**

The girl grabbed his hand and sat him on the bed with her. "Hi... My name is Maria. You can stay here... You can be safe here...with me." She used her hand to guide his eyes to her. "Can we be friends?"

**Salvation is here**

With the time passing, the professor allowed them to be together for after some time that it was impossible to separate them. Their bond, stronger than the very metal planet they lived in.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

To follow the miracle of his birth, the creature survived each trial it was put against but instead of wanting any material possessions as a reward then he would spend time with Maria... He was the Shadow that the others were not...

**Like to do never happened**

**To do never happened**

**To do never happened**

**To do never happened before**


End file.
